Un sueño para Susan
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Susan estaba sola. Susan no tenía a nadie. Susan quiso verlos otra vez. Susan ahora era una hermosa muñeca de porcelana. Susan quería soñar. Susan cumplió su deseo.


Esto es un hermoso y cursi One-shot que hice mientras me deprimía sobre Narnia.

La verdad es que me parecía que no debió haber terminado allí, así que me incorporé en mi cáscara de escritora dramática (que no está muy usada que se diga) e hice esta basofia arruina infancias.

Yo, personalmente, leí la saga completa hace un año y me hice un ovillo en un rincón al saber que al final del último libro todos mueren en un choque de trenes.

Me deprimí, y quiero decirles que este será posiblemente el primer y último fic de Narnia que suba (repito, posiblemente). Y que también me perdonen por no haber actualizado otras cosas, lo iba a hacer el 15 (último día con internet), pero esa cosa se acabó y me tuve que ir a dibujar cosas horribles.

Todos estaban muertos.

Susan había llorado cuando en las noticias dijeron sobre un aparatoso accidente de trenes.

Sus padres, Edmund, Peter, Lucy.

Todos habían muerto.

Ella se había arropado en su cama, apartando las revistas y los pintalabios escandalosos. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía desdichada.

Recordó cuando llegaron a Narnia por primera vez, cuando conocieron a Caspian, cuando volvió a probarse aquel hermoso vestido que tuvo durante su reinado. Una punzada se instaló en su corazón, al memorizar el momento en el rechazó la propuesta de Peter de ir con ellos. Maldijo cuando se recordó a sí misma, diciendo que quería quedarse. Yendo a fiestas y poniéndose medias de nylon, fingiendo haber crecido.

Todos los recuerdos perdidos de Narnia volvieron a su mente luego de enterarse. ¿Por qué les había dicho que eran juegos?

Su idiotez había acabado con su vida. "¡Qué memoria tan maravillosa tienen ustedes! Mira que seguir pensando en esos juegos divertidos que solíamos jugar cuando éramos chicos" Soltó un sollozo.

Ahora era una muñeca de porcelana, de largo cabello y labios carmín. Vacía por dentro y carcomida por el pensamiento de su familia muerta. Sin saberlo, cayó en un profundo sueño, con la sábana alrededor de sí, sus mejillas aún llenas de los surcos de las lágrimas.

Soñó que estaba en Narnia, todo era diferente, más brillante, más hermoso. Más inverosímil.

Miró a sus hermanos, que le reprochaban con los ojos, musitando "Ya no eres amiga de Narnia, Su", "Te extrañaba, Susan", "Yo te amaba, Su". También vio a Caspian, que la observaba igual que antes, con sus ojos cálidos y su cabello rubio hasta los hombros. Pensó que quizás le quedaría mejor si lo tuviera castaño, como ella. Suspiró al notar que todos estaban allí.

Eustace le fruncía el ceño.

Un imponente león se acercó a ella, y tembló, luchando contra las lágrimas que afligían su alma como cristales de hielo.

—Hora de que vuelvas, Susan—murmuró Aslan. Sus colmillos blancos asomando por su mandíbula, la melena dorada envolviendo a Susan.

—¡No quiero volver!—exclamó con la garganta apretada. El pelo del león le estaba asfixiando, el aire se acababa.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí?—preguntó con voz tersa. Susan le abrazó, asintiendo con rapidez. Arrodillándose frente al animal y sollozando continuamente.

—Sí—dijo, siendo llevada de pronto en el lomo del felino, Aslan corría a través de Narnia, con la niña en su espalda. A ella se le acabó el aire, no tenía con qué respirar. Entonces sus ojos se cerraron, el león se detuvo y la puso en el suelo al pie de sus hermanos.

—Bienvenida de vuelta, Susan—Sonrió Peter con cordialidad, tomándola de la mano y abrazándola. Besándola en los labios como cualquier narniano haría. Ella correspondió al beso y lloró en su hombro, con Edmund estrechándola por detrás, y Lucy tocando su hombro, con el cabello rubio cayendo sobre el brazo de su hermano mayor.

Se giró, notando que allí estaban todos los que conoció. Su corazón se encogió al ver a Caspian, tomado de la mano con su esposa.

¡Cuánto añoraba estar en el lugar de esa estrella! Despertar cada día en los brazos de Caspian. Miró el ocaso, Inglaterra asomándose más allá, sus padres corriendo hacia ella con unas sonrisas en alto. Notó que tenía un hermoso vestido y se sentía más dichosa de lo que jamás pudo imaginar.

—Los extrañaba—susurró a sus hermanos, Peter la estrechaba entre sus brazos fuertes. Él la cargó luego, llevándola a Cair Paravel para dar la bienvenida a la reina Susan.

La reina Susan, aquella a la que los paramédicos llevaban al hospital en un intento de revivirla.

—Sólo unos segundos más...—murmuraba uno tratando de reavivar el corazón muerto de la chica. Los choques de electricidad hacían que su cuerpo rebotase. El joven que intentaba regresarla exhalaba aire pesadamente por el cansancio—Maldición, no te puedes morir...—masculló frunciendo el ceño. Había conocido a Susan unas semanas atrás, cuando fue a ver los cuerpos de sus familiares. Se conmovió de la tristeza de ella y le sirvió de apoyo en ese momento. Eran amigos—Hora de muerte: 12:02 AM—dijo quitándose el tapabocas con resignación y mirando el cadáver frío de la Pevensie, que mostraba una suave sonrisa en el rostro pálido. El joven observó a Susan con tristeza. No había podido rescatarla, falló—, espero que seas feliz, Su...

Deprimente y doloroso Fin.

LALALALALALA MATE A SUSAN O-O

SOY UNA CHICA HERMOSA

okno, me deprimió el hecho de que se quedara sola, pobre.

Imagínate que tu primo, hermano mayor, hermano menor, hermana menor, papá, mamá y señor-que-te-acogió-en-tu-casa mueren dolorosamente.

Yo me quedaría en shock.

Para los que se pregunten cómo murió Susan, quiero decirles que murió asfixiada por la sábana.

Respecto a...*carraspeo * la cosa de Peter y Su, es porque los Narnianos no tienen esa visión de la vida que tienen las personas de hoy en día, no siguen religiones, siguen a Aslan, no tienen en cuenta las moralidades, sólo el corazón (Inspirado de "El buen hermano", fic inspiradoramente incestuoso e-e). Así que bueno, no creo que esté mal después de todo, a mi también me gustaría que el sensualote de Peter (alias El rubio sexy) me besara.

Por cierto, tuve un sueño en el que era Hermione y Draco me besaba.

Estuve feliz todo el día xD

La Ravenclaw Desorientada


End file.
